cykellfandomcom-20200214-history
Xabre
Xabre (pronounced "ex-A-burr") was a Greater God of Cykell and God of Logic and Order. He arrived in the Cykell System in 3 BC and died at the hands of Jasthok in 828 AC. He was known for being the one to convince the other gods to once again bring mortal life to Cykell, his great Citadel of Knowledge where he supposedly predicted everything that will ever occur, and his large following amongst the mortals of every race. Notable History Xabre arrived in the system in 3 BC and immediately began lobbying with the other gods to once again bring life to Cykell after the attempt on Lwyete went horribly awry. They agreed in 0 BC because of his efforts the various races were brought and created on the world. In 599 he constructed the Citadel of Xabre, a mighty fortress devoted to learning in which the learned of many races gathered. In 610, Xabre, with the help of several brilliant mortals, supposedly predicted everything that will ever happen in the future. He largely avoided the Satan/Enewla Incident and cloistered himself in his fortress with his followers. In 722, when Jehxstia with the aide of Horostalk started to attack Hiy'murmun, Xabre allied himself with the Nymph goddess and stopped her enemy's advance. He was very active in the war and, though he had less forces than the others, he was largely successful and proved himself to be a master of strategy. In 827, the dark god Jasthok was born out of the carnage of the most massive battle of the war, something that was outside of Xabre's predictions. The four gods declared a truce, partly because of the strange god's arrival and the damage to their forces that followed and partly because of their own waning strength. In 828, Xabre mobilized his forces against Jasthok with the aide of Hiy'murmun and Jehxstia. He ventured into Jasthok's realm and confronted him there, battling Logic and Order against Insanity and Chaos. However, Jasthok prevailed and shattered Xabre, scattering the particles of the God of Logic's being across his realm so that he would be tortured by the chaos forever. Legacy The Citadel of Xabre is his largest legacy; a huge fortress devoted to learning. However, many of the great writings of Xabre's time were destroyed when forces of Jasthok infiltrated the fortress and set fire to many of the records within. There are several powerful magic users still devoted to the memory of Xabre. They are known as the Sages of Xabre and hide several of Xabre's magical secrets in mysterious places. Powers Xabre was incredibly logical and brilliant, as displayed during the war against Jehxstia and Horostalk, and possessed strength that just about rivaled the others, though it was not nearly as earth-shattering and flashy. Most of his strength went toward the pursuit of knowledge and the development of his mortal followers. Appearance Xabre appeared as a white-bearded man of older age, but much larger than mortals and with a white aura.